


A Salamence's Challenge

by QuattroCard



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuattroCard/pseuds/QuattroCard
Summary: Re-uploading my old fics in-case anybody still wants to see em. Reid the Salamence decides to try every coffee in every restaurant without using the bathroom, this goes as well as you'd expect.





	A Salamence's Challenge

Hello! I’m Reid, an anthromorphic Salamence, I wear a red shirt, white jacket, dark blue pants and black boxers, and boy did I have quite the experience today!

It was a cold dark night in town, I walked outside of the game shop I work at, seeing the street illuminated gold by the lamps above, I walked across the street,

Suddenly, I had an idea, how many resturaunts could I go in, order a drink and leave without any bathroom breaks, I wondered, Would people know I was not going to the bathroom, would they tell? The thought excited me.

The first thing I did was go to McDonalds, as I crossed the road I felt a small feeling in my lower area, yep, I had to pee, I grinned in excitement as I walked in, I didn’t think anyone would be creeped out by this, as I had assumed that people would think I was excited to have something to eat, I laughed in my head as I knew they were wrong.

I had waited about for about a minute before I got an extra large coffee on my plate, I sat there and watched my favourite YouTubers play video games as I drank my glorious 500ml cup of red hot caffiniated liquid..

I walked outside of the store, wondering if anyone was suspicious about the fact that I’d chugged down a ton of coffee and didn’t go to the bathroom, and then I decided to go the next place, Café Nero!

When I went inside, that coffee began to kick into my bladder, I could feel the pressure increasing in my privates, I closed my legs, there we go! That’s a bit better!

Except when I got to the front of the line that pressure came back strong, like, I can’t stop shifting in place strong, I ask for an extra large coffee, albeit being asked if I was okay beforehand, I had to make an excuse on why I was slowly rubbing my legs together, I explained I had a small itch and then I had to stop squirming, even while I had to see my glorious drink poured in front of me.

I bit my lip, “damnit, damnit, DAMNIT!” I muttered, the movement in my legs began again as I was handed my drink, I quickly sat down, I sighed in relief, crossing my legs against the full water balloon surrounded by the waistband in my trousers.

After my drink I stand up, squeezing my legs together and gritting my teeth as my bladder fell victim to gravity, I notice some glancing eyes and blush, do they know I have to go? I walk into the bathroom and see all the stalls are taken, small beads of sweat stream down my face as I look at the three urinals I wish I hadn’t seen, I watched as I saw two people using them, _peeing_ in them.

The movement in my legs started again as I crossed my legs against the ocean of piss trying to escape. I hate using urinals, the idea that someone might watch you pee just weirds me out…

Suddenly, someone walks by me, I uncross my legs as I glare at him awkwardly as he walks to the urinal, he then turns to see me rubbing my legs together.

“Do you wanna use this first?” he asks, I shake my head.  
“Are you sure?” he asks again, with a tone of concern in his voice, I tell him no, he then goes to pee in the urinal, I leave the bathroom and then I leave Café Nero completely red in the face.

As I continued between each resteraunt, things just kept getting more awkward, my predicament became more noticeable as I filled my bladder with more and more coffee. Eventually, I made it to a nice family resteraunt…

“Sir, are you sure you’re okay?” I was asked by the cashier of as I stood there doing a full blown potty dance, the pressure in my bladder had built up to rather painful levels as I desperately squirmed in place, absolutely writhing on the spot, I had to go pretty bad now, that caffeine was doing a serious number on my bladder, and now enough time had passed that my extremely overloaded bladder was on the brink of bursting and resulting in a puddle on the floor.

When he gave me the cup I turned around and walked over to the table hunched over, I sat down and attempted to drink the liquid, writhing and squirming in my seat.

I had to pee, now, I mean that seemed to be every resteraunt, right? the challenge was over! I stood up, my bladder jolts as I cross my legs, except I couldn’t stop a small spurt running up my penis and shooting at the front of my boxers, Shit, I wasn’t expecting this so soon, I run upstairs to the toilet, and just my luck, OUT OF ORDER.

I moan and curse under my breath, I was planning on ending my hold here, but sadly the toilet just happened to be unavailable, my bladder throbs again, I clench my teeth as I feel small droplets enter my boxers, I realised I had to find a bathroom, NOW.

I walk outside, self-conciousness has me uncross my legs as I see someone walk by me, I try to make my way to the bathroom in The Core without drawing attention to myself, I can only walk a few meters though before my bladder jolts again, I squeeze my legs together, another spurt shoots into my wet boxers, I realise I’m not gonna make it if I keep going like this, so I reluctantly grab myself and walk as fast as I can to the Core, blushing as I felt a wet patch on my pants. I have to keep going, another spurt shoots into my boxers, I double over in pain and cringe as I feel a small trickle run down my leg, I’m almost there though, I can see it in sight! That means there’s still hope!

Well, if you count having all the stalls locked as hope, I mean, they weren’t out of order, so that wasn’t a complete loss, but…

Standing there with both wet hands between my legs, desperately hopping from foot to foot, I could feel my bladder muscles tiring out, I can only stand there as more spurts shoot out of me as droplets of warm urine trickle down my legs, the resulting wetness snowballing into leaks, I look down and cringe even more as I see that the wet patch has now expanded down  my trouser legs, I freeze in place as I look at the urinals with a strained expression on my face.

I wasn’t gonna use a urinal, right? I can wait for a stall, right? I wasn’t gonna wet myself, hell, I’m only imagining the spurts shooting into my soaked boxers and the droplets trickling down my wet legs, I’m don’t feel wet! The humungous wave of pressure I could feel enveloping my body wasn’t gonna end in me pissing myself!

I can hold it, I can hold it, I c-c-can’t… hold it…

A weak stream begins to flow into my pants, I hobble to the urinal and completely lose control of my bladder, I stand there wide-eyed and in awe as piss bursts out of me and soaks my pants, a thrill I’d never felt before shakes through me as I feel large amounts of urine stream down my dripping legs, but the best bit was the puddle expanding underneath my feet. Anyone coming out or in here could see me completely soaking myself in public.

Which is what happened, after my high died off with my stream, I turn around and see that someone had seen me pissing myself, I go red in the face and walk off.

THE END.


End file.
